


【All先】衣着那些小事（求生者篇）

by seednetoaoo2960



Category: all先, 佣先, 前先, 勘先, 殓先 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seednetoaoo2960/pseuds/seednetoaoo2960
Summary: 警告！非战斗人员尽速撤离！此文为All先，CP分别是：求生者→勘先、殓先、前先、佣先（√）应该不会翻吧？（√）我到底写了什么东西(ﾉ∀`♥)（√）可能OOC（√）假车，嘻嘻
Kudos: 24





	【All先】衣着那些小事（求生者篇）

※—————————————————※

连身泳衣（勘先）

诺顿刚结束游戏，牵制了监管者将近一百多秒的他有些疲惫，脸上没有笑容，看起来十分严肃，甚至是凶悍。

通常这个状态，会持续到与伊莱见面为止，可惜他回房的一路上，没有遇见伊莱。

没人跟他打招呼无所谓，安安静静的也挺好，他默默掏出钥匙，转动门把手，当他推门进入的瞬间，他呆滞看见房内的景色。

伊莱正认真的在镜子前，打理自己的衣着。

"你、你回来啦，辛苦了，诺顿。"伊莱表情尴尬，关心站在门口的诺顿，这本来是很正常的，唯一不正常的是，他身穿白色的连身泳衣。

偶然间听到女性求生者们的交谈，看来打赌是真的……

诺顿真不知道自己现在脸上，该挂着什么表情，什么大风大浪都见过的诺顿，显得十分冷静，他没有任何反应的，静静走入房间，关起门。

见他没有多大反应，伊莱反而松一口气，不过也有些失落，难道自己穿成这样，不够诱人吗？

他看着镜中的自己，泳衣紧贴着他的肌肤，自己的身材一览无遗，不论是自己的乳粒，还有… …

除此之外，伊莱看向自己的臀部，一半的屁股都露出来了，伊莱甚至怀疑，那些陷害自己的女性求生者们，根本故意是拿小一码的泳衣给他。

"这是……水枪。"不知何时，诺顿已经走到伊莱身旁，他拿起盒中的水枪，一念之间，他将枪口对向伊莱，扣下扳机。

"咿！"突然被冷水泼溅的伊莱，下意识的叫出声，这一叫诺顿停止动作，两人尴尬对望。

然而诺顿的停顿，似乎不是因为伊莱的叫声。

伊莱注意到诺顿的奇异，顺着他的目光，低下头看向自己被喷湿的泳装，差点没有原地昏厥。

纯白的连身泳衣，不知是太过轻薄，还是材料劣质，碰上水竟然显得有些透明，不只是乳头，就连自己的下半身也透出颜色。

裆部的位置，紧紧的贴着自己的私密部位，原本形状明显就算了，现在在透明的布料下，显得更加色气，比赤裸着身子还来得羞耻。

伊莱快速遮掩自己的胸膛以及下半身，然而诺顿不慌不忙，丢下手中的水枪，抓着伊莱的手腕，强制他抬起手，露出底下的情色景象。

直到刚才，诺顿都还能平淡的面对，然而这一枪后，透出他平常喜爱玩弄的地方，都邀请他了，怎么能拒绝？

要怪，就去责怪那一把水枪吧。

※—————————————————※

护士服（殓先）

"前辈……这是？"面对伊索那样困惑的眼神，伊莱总觉得自己这身衣装，根本是带坏小朋友啊。

"这、我……"伊莱也不知从何辩解，他这身装扮，感觉也只会越描越黑。

短袖白衬衫，紧紧包裹着自己，感觉胸前的红色钮扣，只能扣到胸部的地方，不论是自己的锁骨，还是脖颈都大方的展露出来。

下半身的迷你窄裙，长度只能刚好遮住臀部，蕾丝边勾勒的吊带袜刚好过膝，在袜子和短裙之间的白皙大腿，比起全部露出还要来得羞耻。

这样的装扮，被伊索看到，不知道他会怎么看待，一定很奇怪吧……

"护士先生脸很红呢，是感冒了吗？"伊索从上到下仔细打量伊莱的服饰，他默默拿下口罩，浅浅一笑，道。

啊……前辈不管穿什么，都好诱人。

抱持这种想法的伊索上前，抚向伊莱的额头，看似正常，然而在伊莱放松警惕的瞬间，伊索用自己的大腿，顶向伊莱的胯下。

"伊索等等！"伊莱惊呼，一瞬间冲撞让他有些失去平衡，他慌张的扶着伊索的双肩，而后者更变本加厉的，摩擦伊莱的下体。

"是不是有点无力？"伊莱被摩得双脚无力，他将全身的重量压在伊索身上，伊索的力气出乎意料的大，稳稳的抱住伊莱，不让他跌在地上。

胯下一丝丝的快感，如同上千之蚂蚁在自己身上爬般痒得难耐，伊索更是恶质的，在香艳的小护士耳边，呼热气搔痒。

"就让我来照顾护士先生吧。"在伊索沉稳迷人的声音蛊惑下，伊莱傻呼呼的点点头。

伊索勾起一抹微笑，原本还放在后背的手，轻柔的、搔痒般摸向被包得紧实的翘臀。

反了吧……不是护士照顾病人吗？

※—————————————————※

啦啦队服（前先）

威廉今天依旧认真的完成每一场游戏，虽然他总是笑脸迎人，谁都不知他是强撑着自己，坚持完成每一场游戏。

累得不成人形的威廉，只想窝在伊莱的怀中，呼吸他的气味，感受他的体温，给自己好好的充电。

所以每当他返回房间的时候，都是威廉最开心的时候。他哼着歌扭开房门，正常来说，伊莱会坐在他的床边，用温柔的语气，对他说："你回来啦"。

只是今天床上的，只有伊莱深蓝色的长袍。

"伊莱？"威廉大声呼喊，没有多久，厕所传来回应，他迫不及待的走向厕所，正要打开门时，被伊莱慌张的制止了。

"等等！不能进来！"伊莱的声音，异常的紧张，威廉不解，难道厕所还有谁在里面吗？

不明真相的威廉，迅速打开门，厕所内没有捉奸的狗血桥段，只有身着红白啦啦队服的伊莱。

"不、不是说等一下吗！"伊莱面红耳赤的斥责随意闯入的威廉，但是他这身衣服的，完全凶不起来。

深V的红色紧身上衣，紧贴着伊莱的肉体，勾勒出纤细的身材，还有下半身的超短白色迷你裙，隐隐约约能够看见圆润的臀肉。

而这件衣服，并非连身的，上衣只遮到胸部下方一点的地方，伊莱的小腹、嫩腰都展现出来，画面过于香艳，威廉都不舍得移开眼。

"对不起、对不起！伊莱这是给我的惊喜吗？"威廉箭步上前，拉着伊莱走出浴室，后者小小的挣扎，对橄榄球员来说，就像抓痒般无感。

"等等、不行！"伊莱慌张的看向浴室，那一条被他放置在柜子上，来不及穿的内裤。

应该……没有关系吧？

"那伊莱能像啦啦队一样给我加油吗？"面对威廉炙热的目光，伊莱也不想辜负他的期望，只是小小力的跳跃，应该不会怎样吧？

然而他错了。

当伊莱小力纵身一跃，努力的像个啦啦队一样时，轻薄的裙子轻易的随他飞跃，威廉看到群底下的春光，威廉很清楚看见，他没有穿内裤……

"你、你在看什么……"伊莱用着彩球，遮住自己的半张脸，只见威廉瞪大双眼，连嘴都和不拢，才意识到自己的裙下风光，已经被一览无遗。

"呜！"难堪的伊莱，真不知道开捂住自己的脸还是自己的裙摆。

※—————————————————※

围裙（佣先）

"所以你跟女人们打赌结果输了，只能听从她们的指示？"奈布满满玩味的，看着眼前耻度破表，脸羞得如同煮熟龙虾般的伊莱，他表情无辜的点了点头。

"然后役鸟还被挟持了？"他再次点头，楚楚可怜的模样，并没有博得奈布的同情，相反的，邪恶的思想不断在奈布脑中萌芽。

那只笨鸟八成已经逃跑了吧？只是非常识趣的，没有飞回主人身边而已，毕竟回来就得被闪瞎鸟眼。

"奈布，帮帮我……"奈布当然会帮亲爱的伊莱出气，只不过……并非现在。

或许伊莱根本不知道，他穿成这样有多么诱人，粉红色的围裙，蕾丝边显得十分梦幻，然而这也不过是普通的围裙，真正魅惑的，是在那围裙底下，没有穿着长袍，裸露在外，雪白的肉体，除了那一条紧贴下半身的四角裤之外。

"所以说，裸体围裙不是该裤内连脱得吗？"奈布看着那条碍眼的四角裤，越看越是不悦，奈布很清楚自己恋人的个性，要求他这身装束脱去内裤，简直难如登天。

"白痴吗！"伊莱气呼呼的转过身，却正中奈布的圈套，下一刻巨力将自己推向床，双手被抓无法挣脱，一抹热气贴在自己的后背，伊莱才想起要挣扎。

别看奈布小小一只，力气却能与威廉相提并论，伊莱虽然猛力挣扎，依然逃不出恶魔的掌心。感觉自己的内裤被一点点的脱去，自己的小兄弟，甚至到令人羞涩的后穴，都暴露在冷空气之中。

奈布得意的把玩到手的四角裤，刚脱下来得，还有余温呢。

"还给我！"伊莱面对那个毫不避讳，翻看自己内裤的大变态，本来想上去抢夺，一迈开脚步时，便感受到下体无拘无束的摆动的瞬间，伊莱像是惊吓过度的猫咪，僵在原地。

"要我还你？"奈布挑眉看着不敢动弹的伊莱，询问里充满不怀好意，果不其然，他将单薄的四角裤往门口一扔，痞子样道："去捡吧。"

伊莱真的快被气哭，他小心翼翼爬下床，夹紧自己的大腿，扭扭捏捏的走向不远处的内裤，这短短的距离仿佛几千米远。

奈布也快被逼疯了，望着在自己面前摇摆的水蜜桃，雇佣兵终于忍不住，一掌揉了上去。

"宝贝，不用穿了，不然等等还是要脱。"调情般的话语，加上在自己屁股上不安分的手掌，用脚趾想也知道接下来会发生什么事情。


End file.
